New Feelings
by Transparent Marshmallows
Summary: This isn't like Soul at all.. Showing his feelings toward Maka. Is this all because of the soul he ate? Story filled with SoMa, pranks, parties, and even some humor.
1. PLEASE READ Notice

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-,-

The moon shone, making everything cold. The vicious laugh of the crescent moon fell silent to the ears of her. Their mission was clear: to destroy the evil that was threatening humans. This monster was not going to turn into a kishin. That was their job. Her black boots' clicking noise reflected off the cobblestone ground. Her serious face could deceive anyone- excluding her partner that could tell what she was feeling at any moment. He would get a meal, and she would get the satisfaction of completing a task. It was a win for both of them. Albeit, this mission would be a little tricky. Lord Death had warned them that it was hard and he was assigning it to them; they would get the job done.

"Never over or underestimate your opponent." That was an overused saying at the DWMA. It did not matter though, it was true. No one had expected for this one pre-kishin to be that strong. A poor beginner pair had tried to slay the monster, but to no avail- they were lucky to make it out alive. Given the frightening accounts from the pair (no one knew if they were over exaggerating or not), Lord Death had assigned the mission to Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, knowing that the pre-kishin would be done with.

"Now Soul and Maka," Lord Death had spoken to them earlier that day. "This soul has been a real nuisance lately. It's going to be different from other experiences you've had in the past." The weapon/meister pair listened attentively to the head of school talk. His upbeat voice was still there, even throughout all the years that they'd gone there. "I trust that you two will get it done later tonight."

Maka smiled, excited for a new mission. "We'll get right on it." Soul and her headed back to their apartment, to rest before the mission. A few hours later, once the sun was gone (and Maka had finished reading another novel), they had headed out onto the streets of their beloved Death City.

"Soul, it's over here. I feel it." Indeed the monster was being a nuisance. It hadn't made any noise so far. They ran into a dark alley, not knowing what this mission would do to them.  
Maka was it was, they thing they had spent nearly 15 minutes looking for. The pre-kishin was curled up in a ball, like a dog. It wasn't sleeping though, its red eyes peered through the darkness; almost like it was waiting for them. The meister made a slight nod. Soul instantly understood. He was immediately in his scythe form, ready to devour this evil soul. The slight creak of Maka catching Soul had alerted the monster. It had already stood up. And what a sight it was. Although ugly, no one was scared. Bravery was a virtue in the DWMA.

Two stitched up legs that looked like they had been stitched up in Professor Stein's lab ran towards the weapon/meister pair. Fast. Maka's olive eyes flared in notice; her long legs came in handy for times like these. In a flash, she was behind the monster, ready to attack. In one swift movement, Soul was cutting into the violet flesh of the pre-kishin. Just as Maka finished delivering the blow, the scary body in front of her had turned around. A high-pitched shriek was let out. From.. the monster? Out of all the time they'd spent in the DWMA, never had they heard such an odd scream. There was a second of confusion and surprise. Maka seemed dazed. It was almost as if she had been possessed.

_Maka_, he communicated through soul resonance. _Damnit Maka_, we don't have time for this! His voice growled through her head but she still didn't listen. For some reason, it sounded familiar. Very familiar to Maka, the scream had important places in memories she thought were forgotten. Soul had to focus on this mission, because his meister surely wasn't. From the bottom of his eye, the demon scythe spotted the pre-kishin. The fast stitched-up legs were heading towards them. It was getting closer. The malicious intent in the beast's yellow eyes were pointed at Maka. Soul's partner wasn't responding. There was only one thing he could do. He instantly transformed back into a human. His right arm, in scythe form, reflected off the crescent moon. A dark shadow loomed over Soul's face, showing his anger.

"Don't touch my meister." That one saying changed the whole mission. Soul swung his arm at the pre-kishin with a new speed. Throughout the years, one of Soul's goals was to become more independent. If something like this happened where Maka got hurt or wasn't able to fight, he needed to be able to fight. Of course, he was stronger with Maka as his meister.

_He really cares for her_, an outsider in the shadows thought. A smile, almost as psychotic as the moon, was hidden by the darkness of the night. Where he was, the moon didn't shine. Only the darkness had surrounded him, and it had always been that way. The smile faded when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. _It's time to shut this show down_. With a quiet snap of his fingers, the kishin that Soul was fighting immediately collapsed. Soul's eyes were still burning with something (Passion? Anger?).The right hand, which was transformed into a blade, was getting ready for the final blow. In one second, the sight of a disturbing monster had turned into a green soul. Green was an odd color for a soul, but Soul didn't think anything of it. The mouth filled with odd shark-like teeth was then opened, and a vibrant green, juicy soul was now in the depths of Soul's throat.

After he was done with the meal, the weapon decided to go back to his partner.  
"Maka," he called out. "Hey, Maka!" His partner was just standing still in the same spot she was before. Her hollow eyes were distant, her olive pools were just starring down on the cobblestone streets of Death City. "Lets go home, Maka." Soul grabbed part of her arm and her legs accordingly followed. Thankfully, Soul didn't take the motorcycle that night. Instead, Soul and Maka just followed the streets that led them to their apartment.  
They were going to the place that both of them called 'home'.

Here's the revision of the first chapter. I've decided to just roughly edit the chapters and such. Please tell me if you don't mind this revision.  
-Transparent Marshmallows


	2. The Blush

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-,-

The moon shone, making everything cold. The vicious laugh of the crescent moon fell silent to the ears of her. Their mission was clear: to destroy the evil that was threatening humans. This monster was not going to turn into a kishin. That was their job. Her black boots' clicking noise reflected off the cobblestone ground. Her serious face could deceive anyone- excluding her partner that could tell what she was feeling at any moment. He would get a meal, and she would get the satisfaction of completing a task. It was a win for both of them. Albeit, this mission would be a little tricky. Lord Death had warned them that it was hard and he was assigning it to them; they would get the job done.

"Never over or underestimate your opponent." That was an overused saying at the DWMA. It did not matter though, it was true. No one had expected for this one pre-kishin to be that strong. A poor beginner pair had tried to slay the monster, but to no avail- they were lucky to make it out alive. Given the frightening accounts from the pair (no one knew if they were over exaggerating or not), Lord Death had assigned the mission to Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, knowing that the pre-kishin would be done with.

"Now Soul and Maka," Lord Death had spoken to them earlier that day. "This soul has been a real nuisance lately. It's going to be different from other experiences you've had in the past." The weapon/meister pair listened attentively to the head of school talk. His upbeat voice was still there, even throughout all the years that they'd gone there. "I trust that you two will get it done later tonight."

Maka smiled, excited for a new mission. "We'll get right on it." Soul and her headed back to their apartment, to rest before the mission. A few hours later, once the sun was gone (and Maka had finished reading another novel), they had headed out onto the streets of their beloved Death City.

"Soul, it's over here. I feel it." Indeed the monster was being a nuisance. It hadn't made any noise so far. They ran into a dark alley, not knowing what this mission would do to them.  
Maka was it was, they thing they had spent nearly 15 minutes looking for. The pre-kishin was curled up in a ball, like a dog. It wasn't sleeping though, its red eyes peered through the darkness; almost like it was waiting for them. The meister made a slight nod. Soul instantly understood. He was immediately in his scythe form, ready to devour this evil soul. The slight creak of Maka catching Soul had alerted the monster. It had already stood up. And what a sight it was. Although ugly, no one was scared. Bravery was a virtue in the DWMA.

Two stitched up legs that looked like they had been stitched up in Professor Stein's lab ran towards the weapon/meister pair. Fast. Maka's olive eyes flared in notice; her long legs came in handy for times like these. In a flash, she was behind the monster, ready to attack. In one swift movement, Soul was cutting into the violet flesh of the pre-kishin. Just as Maka finished delivering the blow, the scary body in front of her had turned around. A high-pitched shriek was let out. From.. the monster? Out of all the time they'd spent in the DWMA, never had they heard such an odd scream. There was a second of confusion and surprise. Maka seemed dazed. It was almost as if she had been possessed.

_Maka_, he communicated through soul resonance. _Damnit Maka_, we don't have time for this! His voice growled through her head but she still didn't listen. For some reason, it sounded familiar. Very familiar to Maka, the scream had important places in memories she thought were forgotten. Soul had to focus on this mission, because his meister surely wasn't. From the bottom of his eye, the demon scythe spotted the pre-kishin. The fast stitched-up legs were heading towards them. It was getting closer. The malicious intent in the beast's yellow eyes were pointed at Maka. Soul's partner wasn't responding. There was only one thing he could do. He instantly transformed back into a human. His right arm, in scythe form, reflected off the crescent moon. A dark shadow loomed over Soul's face, showing his anger.

"Don't touch my meister." That one saying changed the whole mission. Soul swung his arm at the pre-kishin with a new speed. Throughout the years, one of Soul's goals was to become more independent. If something like this happened where Maka got hurt or wasn't able to fight, he needed to be able to fight. Of course, he was stronger with Maka as his meister.

_He really cares for her_, an outsider in the shadows thought. A smile, almost as psychotic as the moon, was hidden by the darkness of the night. Where he was, the moon didn't shine. Only the darkness had surrounded him, and it had always been that way. The smile faded when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. _It's time to shut this show down_. With a quiet snap of his fingers, the kishin that Soul was fighting immediately collapsed. Soul's eyes were still burning with something (Passion? Anger?).The right hand, which was transformed into a blade, was getting ready for the final blow. In one second, the sight of a disturbing monster had turned into a green soul. Green was an odd color for a soul, but Soul didn't think anything of it. The mouth filled with odd shark-like teeth was then opened, and a vibrant green, juicy soul was now in the depths of Soul's throat.

After he was done with the meal, the weapon decided to go back to his partner.  
"Maka," he called out. "Hey, Maka!" His partner was just standing still in the same spot she was before. Her hollow eyes were distant, her olive pools were just starring down on the cobblestone streets of Death City. "Lets go home, Maka." Soul grabbed part of her arm and her legs accordingly followed. Thankfully, Soul didn't take the motorcycle that night. Instead, Soul and Maka just followed the streets that led them to their apartment.  
They were going to the place that both of them called 'home'.

Here's the revision of the first chapter. I've decided to just roughly edit the chapters and such. Please tell me if you don't mind this revision.  
-Transparent Marshmallows


	3. Sweet Pranking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

_Creeek_, Maka quietly opened the door to her weapon's room. She didn't really like playing these types of pranks on him- it seemed like the only way to get the answers out of him without doing her infamous Maka Chop. Even if she was smart, the technican was clueless when it came to boys. Yes, she did occasionlly notice if one was stairing at her or something like that, but with Soul it was different. They were so used to looking at each other that they didn't notice when they showed affection at one another. That blush, the one the day before, was one she had never seen on his face before. It was times like these that made Maka curious, and before she knew it she was next to the weapon's bed; his bed sheets were mostly pulled off the bed, showing the scar across his shirt-less chest that made Maka shutter. The small frown on her face was replaced by a light blush because Soul was only in his underwear. Death City was warm at night, after all they were living in the desert. She stared at his peaceful look on his face. Even though she didn't realize it, an unknown feeling was entering her body.

Maka shook her head and started to concentraite on her partner. The plan was simple: she was going to play _Baby_ by Justin (not Law) Beiber and wake him up, threatning Soul that she'll play the song agian if he refused to answer her questions. You could say that he wasn't the biggest Beiber fan. The weapon plays jazz, not some repetitive pop song. The singer was just annoying to the weapon. Besides, being a guy Beliber was so not cool in Soul's oppinion. Of course, it wasn't cool to him that he knew what a Beliber was. Maka gently put some old headphones on her partner and got ready to turn the song on when sound started coming out of his mouth. He was talking in his sleep. Maka pressed the home button to her iPod and turned on the video camera, this was going to be better revenge than Justin Beiber.

"Why are you doing this to me? Can't you just r-realize." Soul's quiet mumbling echoed throughout his room. He continued on, "Maka, why?" She froze at her name. The meister quickly turned off the video that was recording and started to walk backwards, her eyes were bigger than Black*Star's ego. She had drempt about him becoming a Death Sthythe and things like that, but his dream... His dream sounded like she was doing something wrong. What was she doing to him that hurt him so much? All these thoughts started to pop into her head. As Maka took anohther step back, she felt a soft sheet under her feet. Timber! _Thumpp_ and down the meister went.

"Owww," she mumbled aloud and her left hand instantly covered her mouth. 'Why isn't there a button somewhere to make me shut-up?'. Even though her partner was a heavy sleeper, he had waken up on several occasions because Maka was hurt or she didn't feel good. To him, it was his duty to protect her. Doing the only thing she could do, the meister crawled out with the iPod (and headphones) in one hand and the other on the floor. Her head was hurting like crazy, but she didn't want Soul to ask why she was passed out on his bedroom floor.

Once she made it out of his room, Maka tried to stand up. Her attempt was sucessful, but she was wobbling around like a baby just learning to walk. One foot with all her balance, then she would switch feet. This way of walking would remain until she got to the refrigerator. After that, some ice cooled her injured head off. She started asking herself questions to see if she had amnesia or something like that. 'Where was I born? Death City, Nevada. Alright, I think I don't have amnesia. With the ice pack in her right hand and the proof that Soul was dreaming about her, she made her way to her room. Maka layed down on her bed and opened up the video recording of Soul sleeping. You could barely see anything, the tired moon shone so that you could make out his peaceful face, but nothing more. The meister plugged her old headphones into the iPod and watched the video over and over. 'What could've I done wrong? What do I have to realize?' All these thoughts went into her head like a tornado, after she realized she couldn't answer any of the questions, the meister dozed off into a dreamless-night.

_**The next morning**_

"Damnit Maka, wake up!" Maka was in her bed, oversleeping. She never overslept but because her little failed prank, she stayed up until around 4 A.M. Her sleeping pattern was a bit off. "Maka if you're late then Liz will think it's all my fault. Today I don't really feel like getting in a fight. Makaaa wake up!" After shaking his meister up and down several times, she opened an eye.

"Soul? W-why are you shaking me?" Maka then opened her other eye and looked around. Her alarm clock said it was 11:45. "Oh Death, I'm going to be late! Get out of here Soul!" She had plans to go to the mall with Tusbaki, Liz, and Patty at noon. Monkey-Maka was revived. She jumped around everywhere, putting on a hoodie and a short-ish skirt. Her usual pigtails were in place and she ran out of her room in a hurry, needing to feed Soul. She heated up last night's pizza (A/N: Yeah I said pizza. They do live in America y' know) and gave it to the lazy sythe that was on the couch. "Bye Soul, I should be back soon."

"O.K. Just make sure you tell Liz it wasn't my fault that you're late. Wait.. Do you need a ride?" Maka stood in the living room for a few moments until she took him up on his offer. After that, she remembered the iPod and put it into her bookbag which was, as you may have guessed, filled with books.

Once she was ready, she jumped onto Soul's bike and they were off. 'Maybe the girls will know what he was saying last night.'


	4. The Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Tsubaki put her lunch tray down next to where Maka was sitting. The pigtails on the meister's head jumped. "Oh, it's just you Tusbaki." She couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. The words, the questions, the answers, they all seemed to slip away from her.

"Okay Maka, what is it?" This time, it was Liz. Everyone was gathered around the table, glaring at Maka.

"Huh? What? N-nothings wrong." She had innitally planned to tell them, but now she was questioning eveything from last night. 'Maybe I should just tell them. But what if they leak it out to their partner and Kid or Black*Star tell Soul? Then I would be a goner.' Maka stopped herself. This was going too far. 'Ah, screw it. I'll just tell them.' She then pulled her iPod out of the book bag.

"Wait.. There is something." Still staring at Maka, the weapons raised an eyebrow. "L-last night Soul wouldn't tell me what he was blushing at in class at." Patty started to laugh, but everyone ignored her. "So I decided to get it out of him."

"How?" A moment passed before Liz grinned and had the answer.

"The Beiber method. Eh, am I right?" A light pink color reached Maka's cheeks.

"Y-yeah. I was going to wake him up in the middle of the night and get the answer. But t-then he started to talk in his sleep." Everyone, exept Tusbaki, were on the edge of their seats. The meister pulled up the video.

"Looks like Soul-kun indirectly confessed to Maka-chan." Now it was Maka's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Patty. What did he confess?" Before Patty could say anything else, her beloved sister covered the pistol's mouth. They wanted Soul to tell her his feelings. Not Patty or anyone else for that matter. Liz brushed her hand aside knowing that Patty would be quiet now. Trying to erase what just happened, the elder Tomhpson started to talk.

"Um guys, I need to go to the restroom be right back? Kay?"

"Onee-chan do you want me to go with you?"

Liz shook her head no and hurried to the closest bathroom. Once there, she pulled out her cell phone and called Death the Kid.

"Oh hello Liz. Everything alright? Is your hair currently symetrical?" Rolling her eyes, the weapon was growing a large grin.

"It's time for another party. Just the gang and no one else."

**Meanwhile in the Death Room...**

"Pleasee Lord Death. Pwease." Spirit had his puppy dog face on. Saturdays in the Death room could be really boring, especally when you were called in on a Saturday.. This was all Death Sythe did every Saturday, beg Shigami-sama to see Maka through his mirror.

"Hmm... How many women did you see yesterday, Spirit?" The sythe had a small smirk on his face and his shoulders layed back.

The smirk was growing larger. "Only three," the weapon replied.

"REAPER-CHOP!" Maka's dad was on the floor, almost unconsious. After a few secounds, Spirit got back up, being used to the deadly chops and all. "That isn't bad considering your usual record... Alright, but just a peek. Kiddo told me that his weapons were going to the mall today. Let me try to find one of the Tompson sisters. Instantly, Liz was pulled up on the screen. She was too into the conversation to notice Death Sythe and Kid's dad easedropping.

"Well Soul almost confessed to Maka last night during his sleep. Yeah, we need to hurry before someone else tells Maka how in-love Soul is with her." Shigami was about to turn it off, realizing that they were looking into the girl's bathroom. Before he could tell Spirit that, the sythe was gone.

"That bastard! If he thinks he can lay a hand on my precious Maka, then he's go it all wrong!" Death sighed. Things were never going to change with his weapon. Wait... Soul and Maka? Together? Now that he thought about it, they were pretty close. One time when they were younger, they had to get back up partners and both of them refused. Ussally the weapon and meister did end up together, that could easily be the case with them. Under the mask, Shigami-sama smiled. Someday, his academy would be filled with the next generation of weapons and technicans.

**Back at the mall**

Liz was done with the rest room and hurried to the lunch table, where everyone was almost done eating. "Hey guys, I'm back." She took a bite of pasta (A/N: Say "pasta" as Italy XD) then swallowed it and looked around. "Maka, Tsubaki." Both of the girls looked up from their meals. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come to a sleepover/party thing at Kid's Mansion tonight. What do you say?"

"I would be honered to come. Is Black*Star invited too?" Tsubaki was calm and collected, as usual.

The oldest Tompson nodded. "Yes, him and Soul are welcome to come to the party. I don't know what Kid wants to do with them while we're at the sleepover. Come over at seven." Both of the girls nodded and resumed back to eating. This was going to be a night Soul and Maka would never forget.

A/N:

Hey everyone, hope you've had fun reading so far. This is going to sound greedy but every review equals a chapter so review it up. You can request certain games at the party if you have one in mind. Oh, while writing this I was wondering how Shigami-sama uses the bathroom. Since he can't go out of the Death room (I don't think) and there isn't a restroom in there. Doesn't he drink a lot of tea anyways? Maybe he has an adult diaper or never needs to go..Kukukuku. Sorry for Liz' OCness in this chapter. She was a little more harsh in this chapter. But she has a soft side for Kid. :)


	5. Spirit's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Spirit P.O.V.**

How could this be? My little Maka all grown up? A boy acully likes her! Oh wait.. This is _him_ I'm talking about. If they have kids then they'll all have tiny, white octopus heads! But they would be half Maka so then.. No! That boy will not deflower my innocent little girl! I can't let my Maka be stolen away by some caveman. So what am I going to do? My best bet would be crashing the party. Then Maka would Maka-Chop me and that would ruin my plan... I'd look like a total bad guy if I did that. I KNOW! I'll ask Stein to crash the party for me. Buut with his disection problem, will he be able to hold up? What if her friends are having a pillow fight and Stein peeks on them. Alright, Stein is now out of the question. NO WAY is he going to creep on my precious daughter! Saturday shifts are so boring. I wish I was at Chuba Cabra's right now.. I should get back on topic.

I'll stop the party! Yes, that's what I'll do! Only one question: how? I know, I'll tell Maka to not go! She has to listen to her beloved Papa. She'll stop in her tracks and go back to her apartment. With.. octopus head. Hmm.. I'll just threaten him like I always do! Hehehe.. My plan is full-proof!

**Normal P.O.V. **

Spirit snickered and started to head out of the Death Room. He was almost to the first torii gate, when Shigami-sama interupted his thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going, Spirit?"

The death-sythe twitched. He hadn't thought out this part. "Just going home for the night. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night..Anyways I'll just be heading ou-" Once agian, he was interupted by Lord Death.

"Now, now, now. Stop for a second. Where are you really heading?" Spirit was caught. What was he going to do? If the sythe didn't tell him his plan, then, out of curiosity, Death would watch him head out. Then the head of the school would learn his plan and give him many Reaper-Chops while Soul and Maka were hitting it off. This was not good.

His small conscious got the best of Spirit. He was going to tell the truth. That's what his wife.. Er, ex-wife would want him to do. "Well you see," Spirit started. This was going to be harder than he thought. He was used to lies. Lies that he always told Maka and everyone else around him. Lies that he didn't even realize he was telling. "Um.. I'm..."

"I'."

The grim reaper tilted his head to the right, wondering if he heard that corectly. It was all too fast for the average person, but the reaper slowed it down in his head and could comprehend the words that came out of Spirit's mouth. Did he say something about Maka having kids? Octopus headed ones, too. Hm octopus headed.. That's what he called Soul sometimes. Wait.. Maka and Soul are having childeren? Childeren.. Something Shigami-sama loved more then anything. Even though he did create Shibusen for peace, he could admit it had something to do with kids. Although he wasn't a fan of teenage pregnancy, their child would be a great fighter for the DWMA. Before Spirit could wait for his at-least secound Reaper-Chop of the day, Lord Death started to call Soul and Maka and talk to them about their new edition to their lives.

While Shigami-sama was randomly calling someone, Spirit started to run out of the Death Room while the head of the school was distracted by his odd call. Once out of the reaper's room, the weapon's stomach grumbled. 'It looks like my plan with have to make a slight detour to Chuba Cabra's.

While the red head was thinking over his diobolical plan to stop the party, Death The Kidd was trying to get away from it. Patty was trying to color eveything like a giraffe, while Liz was getting everything ready for the party. He hadn't talked to his dad in a while so he would do that. He made his way up the steps to the mirror before seeing Maka on the screen.

**Meanwhile at Soul and Maka's apartment...**

'Let's see... What else do I have to do? I know, I should fix my ponytails. With all that walking around the mall they must've come a little loose. I don't want Kid to complain of my assemtrical hair like he does with Liz sometimes.' Maka went into the restroom to fix her ponytails. Once the right one was put up tightly, she started to work on the left pony. To her surprise, Lord Death appeared on the mirror.

"Oh Maka, so glad to see you!" Even though the girl was surprised that he would show up around this time on this day, she remained calm. "I heard tha-" Before he could continue, a white-haired sythe came into the restroom.

"Hey Maka, I thought I heard someo-." He stopped as he saw the image on the mirror. What was he here to talk about with them? They had a party to go to soon. "Why are you here, Lord Death?" Soul was wondering the samething as Maka, but he got to ask before her.

Shigami-sama's mood got even brighter, if that was even possible. "Hello, hello, hello," He greeted. He soon got to the point "Sooo.. I heard the news! I'm so glad you two are going to be parents!"

Without a moment to spare, Soul fainted. This was enough with all his hormones acting up because of the kishin. What did he do? He would've rembered it if he got Maka pregnant.

Kidd was watching from the Death Room, and this was news to him. Since when were they even together? He figured that they would become a couple eventully, but not this soon. Kidd, himself, almost fainted. This was news to him. He would talk to his father someother time- he didn't want to interupt their clearly important conversation. WIth that thought, he immedetly left without hearing or doing anything else. Maybe he could help with the party.

A heavy sight filled the apartment. "Soul, you baka. I'm not pregnant!" She splashed some water on his face and that woke him up. Once Soul was up and alright, Maka turned to Lord Death. "Where did you hear that, sir?" The meister asked him with mix of innocence and anger in her eyes.

"Well, Spirit said something about you and Soul having a child." The weapon was about to faint, agian. He was able to hold the unconsiousness back, though. Death looked around. "Spirit where are yo-" The death sythe was no where to be found. "Oh well, looks like he excaped from here.."

Maka was filled with rage. "PAPAA! I'm going to k-"

"Calm down Maka." Soul pushed down on her shoulder to calm her down. "We have a party to go to, remember." The girl tilted her head and remembered the party. With that statement, Maka forgot what she was talking about and ran to put on her combat boots.

A few minutes later, after her left pony-tail was in place, they headed to Gallows Manor. The ride wasn't too long on a motorbike. Besides, with Maka yelling at Soul every other second, the weapon was pressured to just jump off the bike. While Soul was thinking his almost-suicidal thoughts, the tech was thinking about what would happen with the night. Probaly what they always do; watch a movie, do *bleh* makeovers, and well... talk about things.

Even though she was still thinking, she unconciously got off the bike with her partner. They walked together and came to the symnetrical doorway. He knocked on the door, next to Maka.

They had no idea what was going to happen for the remainder of the night.

A/N: I NEED IDEAS people. For the party. Like what should I do? All the regular party games seem over used. Oh, they're about 17ish in this fic. Thanks for reviewing! I will put more Black*Star in this story later. I would've put him for the easedrop but it seems like Kidd would be more quiet about it and not scream it like Black*Star would...


	6. The Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Warning: This is a very odd chapter. Very odd. Be prepared, this story is rated T for a reason.

It was awkward. No, that word didn't quite do the situation justice.

Soul and Maka had left the home so quickly that they forgot the whole pregnancy thing. The topic started to sink in Maka's brain.

The question was a surprise.

"Hey Soul, how _are_ babies made?"

He thought she was just kidding, but then he saw her eyes. That serious, confused, and innocent look made him realize something. She _was _serious. Then he realized another thing: she wants him to answer the question.

Wasn't she told that already? This is Maka, the bookworm he's talking about. Didn't she know everything? Her parent's should've.. Well that explained it. Spirit would never exploit his precious Maka to such things. Even though she'd probly seen it being happening hundreds of times because of him. Then there was Kami Albarn, who was absent in Maka's life for a while now. Therefore, she hadn't gotten "the talk."

Maka was waiting for him paitently. How could he answer that? This situation was so not cool.

His eyes drifited down to the floor, hoping someone would come in the living room right now and disrupt their conversation. Kid was making the snacks perfectly symnetrical. The Thompson twin pistols were upstairs getting ready. Black*Star and Tsubaki weren't there yet. The crimson eyes came back to her, and then a feeling crept out from his stomach.

The feeling was a new one; he hadn't really felt it before. He wanted it to go away, but it didn't. He kinda liked it, just wanted it go before he lost himself in it.

"Uh.. Well." The feeling was starting to take over. "I-I'll..." The sythe took a deep breath.

"I'll show you how babies are made!" Then he crashed his lips onto hers.

Even though they didn't notice it, Black*Star had just came jumping in from an open window, Kid came in with the snacks, Tsubaki came in the door appoligizing, Patty came down with a symnetrical giraffe, and Liz came down the stairs with newly painted nails.

The meister's eyes flew open in surprise. Both had a faint blush on their faces. She tried to pull back, but she just couldn't. This.. Then include the video from last night. Did he like her as in.. love?

After a few secouds later, even though it felt like hours, Soul ended the kiss. It wasn't the best he could've done. For a last minute thing, the kiss was quite satisfactory. The feeling was gone now.

He just realized how incredibly uncool that was. Maka realized that there were people watching them in shock and awe. The silence was broken by a blue-haired monkey.

"WOW SOUL, DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! HAHAHA!" Then it seemed like the weapon-meister pair were in a horror movie. Everyone started forming a circle around them; making sure they couldn't excape.

They were both nervous and embarrassed. Just what had they gotten into?

"If you're gonna make babies, at least do it in a bedroom." Liz smirked after speaking. This wasn't exactly her plan, but it was at least a start.

Maka was angry at Soul for doing that, yet she sorta.. Liked it. The meister would never admit it but, that's how it was. Her friends were getting closer and closer, almost like they were gonna attack them. Unbeknoest to them, their hands were on top of eachother. It was almost like they were going to start resonating; if they hadn't already.

Then.. A question or more like a statement set the mood to be more awakward than it already was.

"I didn't think it was possible for the female to get pregnant when she already is." Everyone glared over at Kid. Was she really pregnant? Why would he know?

Instead of stairing at Kid for a few hours, they glanced back at Maka and Soul. Maka was speechless but Soul, however, was not. "C'mon Maka. You should've told me. That's so not cool."

The anger side came out of her this time. "I already went over this.. I'm not pregnant!"

Liz was finding this entertaining. "So.. You've already slept together? Eh?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Well there was this one time when I fell asleep on the couch and then Soul came in there because Blair was-"

"Maka, it's not that kind of sleeping." Soul interupted his partner.

"What do you mean? How are there two kinds of sleeping?"

They forgot everyone was watching them with little smirks. Exept Kid and Tsubaki. Kid was watching them discuss an odd topic and found it so asymmetrical the way he was talking to her. Meanwhile, Tsubaki had a blush on her face. Maka was so surprisingly dense.

Liz hated to break up the cute awawardness, but she decided to have a little talk with Maka. So she dragged Maka and Patty came along. Then Tsubaki decided to give the guys some privacy and go along with the girls.

Everyone, but Maka, had a pretty good idea of what Liz was telling Maka about. After a few minutes they heard an "EWW!" Their theories were correct. Liz, of all people, was giving Maka the talk.

Soul was then reminded of the talk his parents gave him when he was a little kid. His dad told him all about it a few minutes before he went on stage. His music was darker than usual that day.

**Meanwhile at Chuba Cabra's**

An almost drunk Spirit had just finished paying for his meal. He needed to stay on target. The current Death Sythe headed towards Gallows Manor, in order to keep his Maka safe. Even though he was drunk, he still could think. Spirit couldn't exactly see though. That was a good thing. It would keep him less distracted by women and more on this operation. Besides, he knew exactly where to go since Death City had been his home for a while now.

It took a few hours, but now he had finally made it. Spirit had used his weaponly instincts to find the right house. He moved his hand around what he made out to be the door and put his hand on the door knob. It was surprisingly unlocked. He tried to stand up but his legs were of no use. What he heard, however, was not what he was expecting to hear.

"Happy birthday, Pedro!"

Was Pedro another canidate for Maka's love? What if he was worse than Soul? What if it was so serious that she didn't even tell her father about it? Spirit was angry. Why wouldn't she talk about him to Death Sythe?

"Hey you!" Everyone staired at the now noticed man. They had no idea who he was. The red head's finger was pointed at (he has a good aim for a drunk) a five year old. "You better not touch my daughter, or else I'll- I'll shred you to pieces you! Y-yeah that's what I'll do!" Then Spirit passed out. He was taken to a dumpster by Gerald Fernandez, Pedro Fernandez' dad.

**Back at Kid's Mansion**

Maka walked out of Liz and Patty's room with her eyes twitching. She walked over to Soul.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WANTED TO DO THAT TO ME?" Then she slapped him. He had no idea that a slap could be worse than a Maka-chop.

"Hey! I-It wasn't my fault. I was just-"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ANYONE! GOT IT?" He gulped. Usally Soul would've objected, but that's like asking for a death wish.

"Y-yes Maka."

"THAT'S MA'AM TO YOU! GOT IT?"

Oh, the things the "talk" can do to a person.

A few minutes later.. They had all settled down until..

"Hey Tsubaki, how are babies made?" The demon weaponed facepalmed. Not Black*Star too. This was going to be a long night. Esspecially an interesting one at that.

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for doing that to you guys. I'll try to update sooner next time. I do have an excuse though. My computer has this problem with shutting down. So I had written like several paragraphs and then it shut down. Completely lost. Now I'm on this "Safe Mode." Thanks to all the reviewers for chapter: Sakura1221, xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx, doarfthXx, ScytheMeister88, and SweetGoodbyes -Libra Ninja. I didn't do Truth or Dare because it would be very cliche. Besides, there are a thousand SE truth or dare fics. Just read those. Oh, and Pedro's dad is a Fairy Tail referace. Jellal Ferendez is an awesome charecter in that show. Sorry for this totall randomness. Will try to update sooner, can't promise ya anything though.


	7. Truth or Dare I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

To Liz, the night so-far had gone alright... Or so it seemed. It was chaotic, and no one could disagree with that.

First, Lord Death congratulated Maka and Soul on the meisters pregnancy, even though she isn't pregnant and they aren't dating (or even married, for that matter).

Then, when they got at the party, the blonde meister asked Soul how babies were made. That got him to kiss her on the lips.. In front of their friends.

Meanwhile, Spirit was knocked out in a dumpster because he was, as he thought, defending Maka from a five-year-old named Pedro. Who happened to have a very strong dad (that guy can really punch).

If the night couldn't get any more awkward, Black*Star had asked how babies were made... Which Soul came to the realization that Black*Star was a virgin. There were several jokes made there.

The best part of it all is.. (unless you are Soul or Maka) This night was just getting started. No, really, it's only been like twenty minutes of the party in their time.

After the complete awkwardness of the questions that had been asked eairlier and all those things that happend in the last chapter, everyone had decided that it would be best to settle down a bit and eat while Liz tries to think of what they're going to next. This party was just something thrown together, after all.

Liz could hear her friends talking about missions, homework, and even plans for the next basketball game. She, of course, wasn't listening. Her plan was to bring Maka and Soul together. How? That was the question. Lets see. You have an oblivious bookworm and a trying to act cool guy. This was going to be tougher than she thought. She could do... Seven Minutes in Heaven? No, that was too straight forward. Liz was trying to think of the limited amount of party games she knew of. What about Truth or Dare? Hm.. She thought about it for a secound. It would be easy for everyone to get sidetracked. 'Oh, screw it,' she thought. 'This is going to be interesting. There's no doubt those two will be together by the end of the night.'

She realized the talking was still going on, and she sat down on a couch between Patty and Kid. The weapon cleared her throat, trying to get everyone's attention. Eventully everyone's attention was on Liz.

"Alright everyone. I've decided to play a game."

Before she could go any farther, Kid decided to interupt. She had spoken eight words so far- a perfectly symnetrical amount. "If I may ask, what game is it?"

"I was just getting there. We're going to play Truth or Dare."

"HELL YA!"

"Ah sis, you're so smart~"

"Uh, cool."

"Black*Star, please get off of the ceiling fan!"

"...No! My poor, poor house."

"I'm not going to be able to read in this noise."

Liz rolled her eyes and sighed. "Patty," The elder girl didn't have to continue. The giraffe-lover had a bright smile on her face. The younger replied with a happy nod. A few secounds later, Patty's voice echoed over everyone else's conversations.

"Get into a damn circle!" Everyone glanced over to see Patty smiling. Intimidated, the Shibusen students quickly sat down in a circle without any questions.

With all her friends sitting down obidently in a circle (it took Black*Star a while to actually sit down), Liz looked around and grabbed a plastic water bottle that she was close to finishing. After one gulp, she twisted the lid on tightly- even though there wasn't any water left- and set in down in the middle of everyone.

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" There were a few nods and some shouts from Black*Star. "Alright then," she added. "Let's get started."

Liz spun the bottle around and round until it finally landed on.. Kid.

Poor Kid.

_"You're bothering me. Whats up with your short outfits? Besides, aren't you like twently-something and you're living with two teenagers."_

Blair sighed. Those words were just being re-played over and over in her head. She was currently out in the back of Chuba Cabra's. Her shift had just ended, along with her distractions. She hated all these depressing thoughts and tried to shake them off. Then she realized that she coudn't shake them all off. Because of the other incident the other night, she was homeless. Well, sort of.. The magical cat had spent some nights on roof tops, even one with a man. The worst part was (to her at least) that she had left her favorite top at their apartment. Well, there's the part where she lost friendship with Soul and all. That was bad too. Her golden eyes looked around. It was still daylight out. Maybe she should go for a walk, that would clear her thoughts.

She spent a few minutes in human form, seducing nearly every man that walked past her. Then she turned into cat form. The sun was starting to set and it was getting more chillier. Her purple fur kept her warm.

Humming a tune that she ussally did in the bath, she closed her eyes and stopped paying attention to her surroundings. A few minutes later, she heard a rustling in the odd bushes next to her. Snapping out of her carlessness, she turned around and looked the way of the noise.

"Here, kitty kitty." The tone was more insane than cheerful. Stein- although she didn't know who it was then- had been temporily kicked out of his own house for smoking too much. Marie was fed up with all of the "discusting" smells in the labratory. So he headed outside to get a quick smoke. Just then he found a perfect new test subject: a purple kitty not paying attention to her surrondings.

She was really hoping to pick Maka or Soul. Kid would be one of her last choices to land on. The truth part would be pointless because she already knew pretty much everything about him. So dare it would be. She thought about it for a moment. Her mind eventully came to one she thought reasonable: Black*Star and Kid switching outfits. Now, usually she wouldn't do something so... mean. Esspeccially to her master. But lately he's been making them go on lots of missions involving ghosts. She's had a little grudge aginst him because of this.

A cheshire cat grin entered her face. "Alright Kid, truth or dare."

Unfourtunetly for her, Kid is smart. Especially when he knew the well-being of his symnetry would be involved. "Truth."

The grin faded. She didn't have anything planned. What was she supposed to do? Her train of thoughts was interupted by everyone's favorite blue haired monkey.

"That's so lame! Hahaha! Only saps choose truth as their answer! Chicken!"

Kid stood up defensively. "I'm not a chicken. Chickens are horribly asymnetrical.. No! Like me! Curse these white stripes! Why didn't that hair dye work!" Oh no. This was bad. Kid having a symnetry fit before Soul and Maka are together. Not good at all. Liz had to end this quickly. So, (as heavy as he was) Liz dragged him up the stairs to his room; which conviently had a lock on the outside of his room instead of in. They heard his banging and loud sobs as they continued the game.

"Should I spin again?" They all nodded.

It spun around several times and landed on... Soul.

This was going to be a fun game. Well, at least for Liz.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, constructive critisim, and what-not. I'm trying to get the characters more on character. Word of advice: don't do a multi-chapter fic for your first story. See you next chapter.


End file.
